


Hit me to heal you

by BlackHellKitty



Series: Not so fluffy Kylux ;) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Slow Build, Spanking, Top Kylo Ren, from enemies to enemies who fuck to lovers, if it gets more or you think it's more I'll change the tags, or something like that XD, red marks on white skin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHellKitty/pseuds/BlackHellKitty
Summary: But it had worked, he thought a week later. It somehow had sunken in this thick skull of his. He hadn’t destroyed anything else until now and there were also less complaints from freaked out staff. Screaming at him and for some reason Kylo hitting him for it, had helped.----------------------------A story about our favourite space idiots with a lot of spanking and maybe falling in love one day.





	1. Chapter 1

It had happened by accident. He’d screamed at Kylo, railing against him for him behaving like a child. For destroying a control panel. Again. And yes, maybe he’d said things that weren’t very nice. But hell – HE had to explain it to Snoke. And it was HIS ship. Not Ren’s.

 

The blow had hit him unexpected. He’d said something about Ren’s mother and one second later felt Kylo’s fingers imprint on his skin. Angry red against his light skin. Eyes wide open he stared at Kylo. And although Kylo was wearing his mask he could tell that he was staring, too. They both hadn’t expected this.

 

“Fine”, Kylo growled after a moment and he turned without another word and went out of the room. Hux stood left behind, still staring at the point on which Ren had stood just a second ago. Slowly he moved his hand to his cheek. He could feel the heat radiating from it through the material of his glove. Kylo had HIT him. HIM – his General for stars sake!

 

………………………………………………………………

 

But it had worked, he thought a week later. It somehow had sunken in this thick skull of his. He hadn’t destroyed anything else until now and there were also less complaints from freaked out staff. Screaming at him and for some reason Kylo hitting him for it, had helped.

 

………………………………………………………………

 

The peace vanished much too soon. Another week passed and another control room had to be build up from zero. They had a meeting and when the others started to leave the room Hux stopped Kylo. “You stay, Ren”, he said and he could ‘feel’ the rage slowly building up inside the man, although he hadn’t the powers Ren had.

 

When all the people were out and the doors shut he came over. “You’ve done it again”, he stated, coming to a halt a good two meters away from Kylo. “You wrecked my ship – again.” Kylo kept still, mask hiding his facial expressions from Hux.

 

“Hit me”, Hux then said and Kylo’s head shot up, obviously in surprise. “What?”, he slowly said, not understanding what the General wanted from him. “You understood me right”, Armitage said, eyes fixed at Ren’s mask where his eyes should be. “It had worked last time hadn’t it? You didn’t destroy anything for nearly two weeks after hitting me last time.”

 

Kylo searched for words but couldn’t find any. What in the star’s name was going on? Was this a test? Some silly task Snoke had given Hux? “Hux, this is absurd”, he therefore said, sounding helpless even through his mask.

 

“Take off this damn thing so I can look you in the eyes”, Hux said and Kylo did after some moments. Hux had been right – absolute confusion painting his face. He fixed his eyes with Kylo’s. “Hit me, Ren”, he said again. “I’m not joking. Just do it. It worked, didn’t it?”

 

Kylo still didn’t move, just staring back in wonder. “Damn it you motherfucking son of a bitch. Hit me!”, Hux nearly screamed at him when he still wouldn’t move. It didn’t have the wanted effect. Ren just flinched back a bit by the scream, eyes wide and clearly not getting why Hux wanted him to do this. “You week bastard”, Armitage tried again, “Look at you. Afraid of what will happen if you do as I say. You’re just a little whore for Snoke, aren’t you? Always eager to please him. Always afraid what will happen if you don’t. What? You don’t believe me? I mean look at you! You’re just a pet for him. He’s-“

 

Obviously this had finally been enough. Kylo’s hand swished through the air and hit Armitage hard at his cheek. The sound made both startle a little. “Again”, Hux breathed and another blow hit his face just seconds later. A third coming with no warning a blink later.

 

Kylo was breathing hard, nearly panting with rage. “Never say something about him again”, he said angrily. “Just until you need to hit me again”, Hux replied before Kylo stormed out of the room.

 

Hux sank down on one of the chairs. He hoped it had worked and he would have another two weeks of peace on board of his ship. He carefully rubbed his cheek, feeling the burn on it. It was a good feel somehow: the heat radiating from his skin and the thought that it had been caused by Kylo. Suddenly he felt warmth wandering to another part of his body. “Shit…”, he mumbled pressing his hand against his crotch, trying to will his light erection to go away.

 

………………………………………………………………

 

It seemed he had been right. Another three weeks of peace on board of the Finalizer. It was worth the worries he told himself. Worth the strange feelings inside him. He did this for his men. For his ship.

 

A knock startled him from his work. He’d been sitting at his desk, working through a hell lot of digital papers when someone disturbed him with an energetic knock. “Let in”, he said to the computer and the doors opened for the intruder. It was Kylo. Of course…

 

“Ren”, he greeted him without any kind of emotion surfacing. The doors closed again, Kylo stood in the middle of his room, looking anywhere but at Hux. He didn’t wear his mask. “What do you want?”, Armitage asked bugged when Kylo wouldn’t speak. “I… I need your help…”, he answered insecure. One of Hux eyebrows went up, work forgotten for the moment. “What for?”, he asked, standing up from behind his desk slowly, coming over. This was definitely not typical for him. For THEM. Kylo looked up at him, insecurity clearly visible in his eyes, too. “I… may I… I need to… Let me hit you again?”, he finished.

 

Hux’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Could it be that this dumb ape here had learnt how to control himself? Learnt that it was wrong to destroy control panels? That there were much better ways to deal with his anger? “I feel this anger, Hux”, he continued. “And I need to destroy something. But… it helped, you know? To-”

 

“Then do it”, Hux cut in, stepping closer. He ignored the feeling in his gut. The burn deep in his organs, the cold running down his spine, the obvious lust making the little hairs at his neck stand up. Kylo looked up at him again, surprised by the answer. “You… let me? Just like this?”

 

The question was justified. There was no real reason why he should hit Hux. He could hit any other man on board. But he came to Hux didn’t he? “You said you’re feeling the anger, don’t you? You’re here now. So it can be me as well as any other person. So go on”, he said, telling himself that this was justification enough. It wasn’t like he wanted Kylo to hit him especially. He was there and knew about his problem. Period!

 

Kylo came closer, still insecure about all this it seemed. “I… it wouldn’t be good if you’re hurt too badly. The crew will… wonder”, he said, waiting for Hux’s permission still. “I’m not that easy to break, Ren”, Hux whispered angrily. Why couldn’t they just get over with it? Why did Kylo had to delay this?

 

Another step closer. “Come on, you little shit – hit me! Hit me, little princess!”, he pressed out between his teeth, glaring at Kylo in challenge. It wasn’t with as much power as the two times before. There wasn’t as much anger than before. But Kylo did hit him. “That’s all?”, Hux asked unimpressed, looking him down like he was nothing more than dirt. Another blow hit him – a lot harder this time, making him tumble back some steps, hitting his desk. He grasped the edge with his gloved hand, holding his other hand against his burning cheek and mouth. When he took it away there was blood. Not much though, but Kylo had hit hard enough to cause some bleeding at his lips. Hux couldn’t stop the smirk wandering across his face. “Better”, his hissed.

 

Kylo’s hands were shaking lightly. Something had changed to the last two times. He didn’t feel much better, his deep anger still roaring inside him, but there was another feeling, too. A feeling he tried to suppress most of the time. He felt his cock twitch lightly by the sight of Hux. The split open lip, the… whatever this look was in his eyes.

 

He couldn’t do this. Not right now. This was not, what he’d been coming for. Without another word he turned on his heel and left Hux’s room. This was not what it should be!

 

………………………………………………………………

 

Armitage awoke with a muffled scream. The image of Kylo’s hands on his member lingering in his head. It had been a dream. A damn dream, he told himself, trying to steady his breath and his freaking heartbeat. He wasn’t dreaming a lot. Only if very strange things happened and he didn’t know how to handle them. In other words – never. And aside from this he’d never been the person for wet dreams. But right now his cock was rock hard, his pyjama pants pressing uncomfortably against his boner and when he reached for it he could feel a wet spot at the material covering his cock.

 

Hux groaned bugged out. He couldn’t go back to sleep like this. So he stood up and went to the bathroom, sitting down at the toilet. “Fuck you, Ren”, he growled but started to get himself off anyway.

 

It didn’t take long. Just a few strokes and he was coming in his hand, catching the most of the mess and cleaning himself up fast. He had only two more hours of sleep before a very long day tomorrow. He wouldn’t waste his time with masturbating longer than needed… and he would totally not waste any more thoughts of Kylo than necessary…

 

………………………………………………………………

 

Two weeks passed, then one more and another one. A whole month in which Kylo had tried to stay away from Hux as good as possible. And he had had the feeling that Hux had tried to stay away from him, too. One month of Kylo fantasising about things he shouldn’t think about. Not able to forget what had happened the last time they’d been together.

 

They were forced to stay in one room together again when they had another of these silly meetings. Kylo hated them and today it seemed as if Hux hated it as much as he did. Some captain was talking, when a piece of thought brushed Kylo’s brain with the force. Normally he could block all the thoughts around him – most of them fear of him or the wish to kill him. But this particular thought was so loud and forcing into his mind so eagerly, that he couldn’t stop it.

 

He could see himself, standing over the body through which’s eyes he saw the thought. He could feel the backside of his body burn and he could feel the erection, the lust nearly ripping the person apart. The Kylo he saw reached out and hit the backside of the body again.

 

Kylo blocked the thought out immediately, just in time to hide the moan that wanted to force it’s way out of his real throat. His eyes wandered to Hux. He had his gaze fixed on the Captain who was speaking for nearly two hours now. Nothing in his gaze showed any sort of emotion and shortly Kylo wondered if the thought had truly been from him and not any other person in the room.

 

But this would be ridiculous. Even more ridiculous, than if it was really Hux’s thought.

 

………………………………………………………………

 

The idea of Hux imagining Kylo hitting him on his backside wouldn’t vanish from Kylo’s head. The thought must have been from him. He was sure about this now. He’d looked inside the heads of all the other persons in the room afterwards – even Phazma’s. Nothing there showed anything more than fear, anger or respect for his powers and him. He hadn’t looked inside Hux, though. Maybe because he was afraid to see this thought again. This vision of… Kylo shuddered again by the memory.

 

But what did this mean? Did Hux want him to do this? Was this some kind of idea he wished to be true? It was a wilful thought – not a dream he had interrupted. Angry about not getting behind this, Kylo kicked a chair on his way out of the canteen. Some men fled out of his way hastily.

 

………………………………………………………………

 

A day later he went through the opening doors of Hux’s room. The General looked up at him from his desk. “What?”, he snapped, obviously because he had interrupted some important work again. “Why did you think about me hitting you?”, Kylo asked straight away, before he could stop himself from doing so. His nerves were on edge – he’d thought this through the whole day – ask Hux about it seemed to be the only option…

 

Armitage’s face shortly got out of control before he caught himself again. He cleared his throat and breathed deeply once before he looked Kylo directly in the eyes. “You were in my head again”, he deadpanned. “I wasn’t!”, Kylo contradicted. “You were just thinking so loud I couldn’t close my mind to it. It’s your fault – not mine!”

 

Hux moved his mouth as if tasting something he truly didn’t like and sighed heavily. “What makes you think it was me thinking about this?”, he wanted to know. “Because you were the only person in this room who’s mind I didn’t check after this image hit me.”

 

This made Hux go silent. He seemed to have no other excuse now. Kylo had caught him. It felt good somehow. Seeing his rival being trapped like a helpless animal inside a snare.

 

“And if it was my thought?”, he finally asked, looking up at Kylo challenging. Kylo gulped hard. Suddenly wishing for his mask, he’d left in his room. He felt his palms getting damp underneath his gloves and the intense stare of Hux made him feel… as if his guts tried to escape his stomach again and again.

 

Armitage for his part didn’t feel any better. His outside was totally cool and smooth, but a storm was raging inside of him. He felt how his certainty would break any moment, while Kylo kept on staring at him in wonder. “Do it”, he said, voice a lot more out of breath than he had intended it to be. But Kylo didn’t seem to care, because after another few seconds he crossed the room and bent forward.

 

Their mouths crashed. Hard and uncomfortable, not worth being called a kiss. Kylo bit down Armitage’s lips, leaving marks that would surly bruise and could be seen the next day. Armitage drew back. “You’ll leave marks”, he mumbled as some kind of excuse, not sure why he was excusing at all. His cheeks were burning red and hot when he stood up and the feel of Kylo’s stiff member against his leg didn’t make it any better. “Get on you bed”, he now commanded and Hux could hear the want, no… the NEED in his voice.

 

He nearly hurried to his bed, starting to strip down, not caring for what went on in Kylo’s head anymore. He wouldn’t speak about this. Want was something that was not allowed in his training – he knew that much. And therefore they would never speak about this.

 

When he wasn’t stripping fast enough, Kylo grabbed his clothes, too to pull them down and away. In no time Armitage was kneeling at the bed, looking over his shoulder like he had in his imagination. Their gazes locked shortly. Hux was sure that Kylo was in his head again, but for once he didn’t care. “Come on, get on with it”, Armitage commanded, when he felt Kylo’s gaze lingering at his backside for a bit too long for his liking. Kylo’s eyes snapped back to his, he came nearer to grab both of his ass cheeks in his big gloved hands, and he squeezed.

 

A moan escaped Armitage and he looked down at the sheets, gripping them to get a better halt for what would come next. Kylo squeezed again and then he raised his right hand and let it fall down with a loud smack on Armitage’s ass. The blow made him jerk forward a bit and he moaned again.

 

Kylo watched in fascination, admiring the beauty of red blooming across Hux’s white skin. When he wouldn’t hit him again, Armitage turned around: “Keep going, Ren”, he snarled and Kylo awoke from his stupor. He stroke lightly over the hand imprint once, before bringing his hand down again.

 

Without rest he hit him for several minutes. Hux felt his skin getting hot from it, could feel every finger imprint burning into his skin and he loved it. His cock was hard and heavy between his hips but he didn’t dare to touch it. It was one thing to be turned on by Kylo hitting him, but another to get off in front of him.

 

A final smack hit him hard at the top of his thigh, when Kylo bent forward, biting down at his shoulder. The groan escaping him was muffled by it and Armitage wondered if Kylo had just come inside his pants. He himself was shivering and panting and he didn’t dare to move.

 

After some time Kylo stood up, rearranging his clothes. Armitage didn’t move, not even looking up at him, when he got ready to leave. Before he did so, he admired the few of red imprints on white skin one last time. “Be more careful with your thoughts. You never know who listens”, he told Hux with a husky voice and the door closed with a sizzling sound behind him.

 

Hux fell down to the bed, as soon as the door had closed and exhaled the breath he had not known he had been holding. With shaky fingers he grabbed his cock in one hand, while he carefully touched his burning skin on his backside. He hissed by the feeling of it, being numb and hurting so damn much at the same time. After just a few strokes he was coming hard into his hand and no – it was absolutely not Kylo’s name he moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

He’d hoped it’ll help. He’d hoped to get this silly idea out of his system by giving in to it. He’d hoped for this dreams to end. But it totally hadn’t worked!

 

Hux was sitting at the edge of his bed, hand pressed to his boner, trying to will it away. It HURT and he just wanted all of this to end. This wasn’t normal. And it was KYLO, for star’s sake!

 

The next day he had rings under his eyes. He wasn’t a man who slept long but even he needed it, although he didn’t like to admit it to himself. Mitaka looked at him with some sort of concern and he didn’t like this a bit either.

 

“I’ll go to my office”, he informed the lieutenant after he’d seen for everything on the bridge and Mitaka looked as if he wanted to say something but closed his mouth again and just nodded instead. Better for him, Armitage thought bitterly when he headed for his rooms.

 

He sat down at his desk and scrolled through the digital papers that needed to be read. With a sigh he clicked on the first one and started reading it, although his eyes went heavier with every second.

 

Armitage awoke half an hour later, the last pictures of his dream hunting him. He grabbed the edge of the desk hard, trying to breath steadily again and to slow down his pulse. It had been the same pictures since about a week and a half now, only changing little in their main message. It was always Kylo fucking him. Kylo fucking him against a wall, from behind at his bed, in missionary position, with his mask on, without it, licking his ass…

 

Hux grabbed his hair and pulled at it, muffling his scream by pressing his lips together. He couldn’t do this anymore. He… he wanted this to stop! He’d just let all of this start to help his men. Not for himself! And he totally shouldn’t want this! He was thinking of KYLO! This was absurd, sick and absolutely mad!

 

He needed to end this! And without knowing exactly how to do so, he stood up and stormed to his door.

 

………………………………………………………………

 

He’d hoped it’ll help. He’d hoped to get this silly idea out of his system by giving in to it. He’d hoped for this want to end. But it totally hadn’t worked!

 

Kylo punched the punch bag harder than needed. His knuckles were already bruised but he couldn’t come up with another idea how to let off steam otherwise. Without destroying the ship or killing Stormtroopers that was. He panted heavily when he gave the punch bag another hit.

 

He needed to forget about him. About this silly image he’d seen in his head and which they’d made come real two days later. He needed to forget about the red marks covering Hux’s skin so beautifully and the feeling he had while putting them there. About the lust he felt while hitting him, about the fact that he’d come in his pants by hitting him alone. It wasn’t even proper sex. So what was his problem?

 

But this WAS the problem, his body told him again. They hadn’t had sex and somehow Kylo NEEDED to have sex with Hux. To mark him this way, too. His brain called him mad for it and also Hux would. He’d just wanted to help him, right? He’d done this just because Kylo had to hit him so he would cool down and wouldn’t destroy the ship again. He didn’t want this, too.

 

But he wanted it, too, his body told him. He’d been rock hard. But you don’t know, if he brought himself to the edge afterwards, his brain argues. Maybe he just went to have a shower and willed his boner to go away. He surely wasn’t the person for climaxes. He was the ice cold General. He would never masturbate after Kylo hitting him. But what would it have looked like? His face, eyes pressed together, mouth wide open, while thinking of him and stroking himself frantically?

 

Kylo growled and hit the punch bag one last time so hard it hit the nearby wall. There wasn’t another way he told himself as he went for the shower. He had to end this. And he couldn’t do it other than just do it, right?

 

So he didn’t went for his own rooms, but for the Genreral’s.

 

The moment Kylo wanted to knock energetically as he always did the door went open. Hux stared up at him quizzically and Kylo looked down as baffled, hand still in the air. “I… need to talk to you, General”, he told him and Hux just nodded. “Same”, he said and stepped aside to let Kylo in.

 

………………………………………………………………

 

He locked the door behind Kylo and went for his bar, before sitting down with a drink. If he truly wanted to have this conversation, he needed a drink. He didn’t offer one to Kylo though – he knew he didn’t drink.

 

Kylo sat down on the opposite sofa and looked down at the ground, trying to work out how to start. “What are you here for?”, Hux asked him after a moment and a huge gulp of his drink. Kylo stared at the floor for a little while longer, before he looked up and his brown eyes met Hux’s bluish-green ones.

 

It did something to Hux stomach, because he felt sick the moment their eyes locked and he gulped hard. He felt something pushing at his head and he knew it was Kylo’s force, spying his thoughts. “I told you not to look inside my head”, he breathed and tried to shut Kylo out.

 

Kylo’s eyes widened – just for a second, but still visible. “Come here”, he said and his voice was appreciably lower. Without hesitation Hux stood up and went over to him. If that was because of the force or by his own mad mind would always stay a mystery. Of course he would blame it on the force.

 

When he reached Kylo they stared at each other for a little while longer, eyes widened, pupils wide and breath heavy, before Hux sat down on Kylo’s hips. He grabbed his collar, as it was a lifeline and his gaze wandered to Kylo’s mouth.

 

“Do it”, Kylo echoed Armitage’s words from three weeks before and it didn’t even take Hux another second of thinking, crushing their mouths together hard. It was a demanding kiss, animal-like and harsh. Kylo kissed back, licking the other man’s lips, asking for entrance. Armitage opened his lips willingly, letting Kylo explore his mouth and doing the same.

 

He just let go when he had to breathe again. “I’m afraid your topic has to wait”, he panted, looking down at Kylo with heavy lids. “It’s exactly what I wanted to talk about”, he answered and shifted their position on the sofa so Armitage was lying on his back and Kylo was above him, holding himself up on his arms, but pressing his hips down, so Hux would feel his erection through the layers of clothes.

 

Armitage was fully erect, too and he groaned when Kylo rubbed against him. “What do you have in mind this time?”, Kylo asked and nuzzled at Armitage’s neck, careful not to leave any permanent marks. “You didn’t spy it in my mind?”, Hux asked and sounded spiteful. “I’m not intruding your mind all the time”, Kylo said as some kind of excuse and bit down lightly. “Hey!”, Hux protested but didn’t push him away. “So what do you want?”, Kylo asked and stopped kissing and biting him to look him in the eyes again.

 

Hux felt how blood shot to his face and crotch at the same time. This was all so wrong but why did it feel that good at the same time? “I… fuck me”, he bit out and looked away so he didn’t have to see Kylo’s reaction, hoping he wouldn’t laugh or something.

 

Kylo wasn’t laughing. “Fuck”, he pressed out in surprise instead. He’d thought Hux would ask him to hit him again. HOPED for him to ask again, not daring to imagine he really would. THIS now, was something completely different. And if they weren’t both hard and lying at Hux’s sofa, kissing, he would never admit that he really did want this, too. He grabbed Hux by the chin and kissed him again, deeply and full of untold want. “We should switch to your bed”, he mumbled when they parted and Armitage nodded, lids heavy and cheeks blushed beautifully.

 

They stood up and went over to his bedroom. Kylo got rid of his clothes on the way, letting them fall to the ground, forgotten, while Armitage undressed and folded his clothes neatly on his chair. Before long Kylo went over to him and pressed him backwards to the bed, kissing his neck and collarbones hungrily. When they lay down, Hux grabbed Kylo’s strong arms, pressing his nails hard into them, while pulling Kylo impossibly closer. “Do you have lube or something?”, Kylo asked and Hux nodded to the bedside table. Kylo let go shortly to reach for the tables drawer.

 

When he sat back, Hux had turned and was now kneeling at the bed, giving Kylo a very nice few of his backside. The marks were gone and there was just milky white skin and a hint of freckles. It was a clear invitation to just get over with this. Kylo’s heart sunk a bit by that. Of course he hadn’t awaited something different than just sex, but this was… He’d thought the hot kisses would mean more, hoped they’d meant more, but clearly they hadn’t.

 

This was silly, he told himself, grabbing the lube harder and positioning himself behind Hux. He was here to have sex. That was all. And they would have sex. He should cheer that it was happening at all, right? He felt how light anger rose inside him. This was not the way he wanted this to be. Not anymore. Get yourself together, he shouted inwardly at himself and before he realized it, he’d slapped Hux ass. It was a short hit out of the blue and Hux moaned.

 

That brought Kylo back to the here and now. Brought his concentration back to what he was doing and he did it again. Armitage went forward a bit by the force of it and moaned again. He loved and hated this at the same time. He loved the feeling of Kylo hitting him, loved the way he felt his gaze boring into his back and he hated himself for letting this happen. For being such a slut for this man’s touch.

 

After a third blow Kylo finally let him and he could hear the bottle of lube being opened. He looked over his shoulder to see how Kylo put a good amount of the lubrication onto his big fingers and he gulped by the thought of having them inside of him every second now. “Come on, get over with this”, he said and wriggled his ass in Kylo’s direction to seem confident in what he was doing.

 

He didn’t have to wait long. Kylo pushed his ass cheeks apart and circled his hole shortly, before pushing one finger inside carefully. He went slowly and when Armitage thought it took him too long, he pushed back himself.

 

In one go Kylo’s finger was fully inside of him and he groaned by the sudden feeling. Kylo groaned as well, gasping in something like shock. “I said get on with it”, Hux growled and Kylo gulped once before he repositioned himself on the bed and began working his finger in and out properly.

 

It didn’t take long before he added a second and the a third one, scissoring Hux’s entrance and brushing his prostate lightly while doing so. Armitage panted, trying to concentrate on the light stinging and not on the pleasure he felt overwhelming him. But he seemed to be powerless and finally gave the fight up. “I’m ready, Kylo. Please, just… just fuck me…”, he mumbled and to his shock his voice sounded broken.

 

Kylo pulled up a brow but he pulled his fingers out nonetheless before bending down over Hux. “Whatever you wish for, General”, he mumbled into his ear and Hux shivered by the hot breath stroking his neck. Kylo reached for the lube again, putting a great amount onto his dick before bringing himself into position.

 

When he pressed against Hux’s tight entrance, it took him some time until he could press inside, for his dick was a lot bigger than the three fingers he’d been working him with much too shortly. He pressed hard and when the head of his dick was inside the rest went with it in one swift motion.

 

They both groaned and Hux’s arms nearly gave away when Kylo bottomed out inside him. He only could hold up by sheer will. “Fuck, you’re so tight”, Kylo stated breathlessly against his back, trying to get used to the tight feeling around his cock. After a moment he pulled out a little and gave a testing push back inside. Hux groaned again and that was enough for Kylo to truly get started.

 

He used a slow rhythm first, thrusting deep and always waiting a bit when he was fully inside, before he pulled out again. When Armitage realized he was getting used to the feeling too much, when the feeling turned too much into pleasure than pain, he demanded Kylo to move faster, harder, deeper. He didn’t want this to be pleasant. It should be the first and only time they did this. He wanted it to be painful, so maybe his body wouldn’t punish him with this dreams any more.

 

Kylo did and soon enough he was fucking Hux into the mattress with every hard thrust, hitting his prostate every now and then and Armitage had the feeling to rip into two every moment. It was exactly what he’d been looking for.

 

He felt how his insides slowly got sore. Kylo had used a lot of lube but it hadn’t been enough, though for the size of his cock. He didn’t care, instead enjoying the feeling of being filled and the sound of their flesh snapping together with every move.

 

He felt how he got closer and closer and also Kylo’s breath came more and more irregular. So when Kylo reached around him with one hand, grabbing his throbbing erection, Hux didn’t protest, letting Kylo stroking him to completion.

 

With a loud moan he came seconds later and while he was still on his high he could feel Kylo coming inside of him, filling him up with his seed.

 

Before the knight could fall down onto him, Hux slipped away and rolled to the side of the bed. As expected Kylo went down, falling to the sheets, breathing heavily. Armitage gave himself a moment more, too, before he slowly stood up and went to the refresher. “I expect you to be gone when I’m out of the shower. I’ve got a lot of work to do”, he called back to Ren, casually.

 

Yes… this would be the one and only time they’d ever did this, Hux told himself when he started the water and felt for his hurting ass.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas or wishes for the following chapters, let me know and I will see what I can do. ;)


End file.
